A Winter's Tale
by SpyMaster
Summary: Remus and Tonks find a little Christmas spirit together during wartime. One Shot. DH Spoilers.


**  
Author's Notes: **This isn't betaaed unfortunately as I don't know anybody in this fandom who could take a look. I penned this for the Pink Christmas Advent challenge at Metamorphic Moon. My prompts were _"Father Christmas' reindeer and sleigh"_ and a Shakespeare quote _"At Christmas I no more desire a rose / Than wish a snow in May's new-fangled shows; / But like of each thing that in season grows."_ I want to thank MrsTater for helping to explain the Shakespeare quote to me. Hope you enjoy the fic. Any constructive criticism welcome as I'm always trying to improve my writing.

* * *

It didn't feel much like Christmas despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Remus trudged along Diagon Alley, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets, his jacket collar turned up to provide some protection against the sleeting rain and gusts of wind. He was wearing a glamour, of course, no Order member could step foot outside of their _fidelius_ protected homes without a good disguise these days. Dora had done the charm for him this morning, the visualisation skills she needed to morph were the same that made for the best glamour charms. To his chagrin she'd made him look older, at least sixty, his face lined with wrinkles and his hair completely grey. It was to make him stick out less; seem like less of a threat. She'd reminded him to alter his pace to simulate that of an older man but the way he felt these days that was hardly necessary. He constantly felt a bone crushing weariness, whatever the time of month, as the war dragged on. Now, it was Christmas, for over a decade he'd had precious little to celebrate, he'd been the only remaining marauder, an outcast from all worlds. Christmas at Grimmauld Place two years ago had been the best Christmas he'd had since 1980, the shadows of war had hung over both of those occasions but that hadn't diminished the joy. His best friend, his brother, had been back with him. Last Christmas had been spent at the Burrow but it was in the middle of the assignment Dumbledore had set him to infiltrate the werewolf camps, he'd been a prisoner in his own mind. This year he had every reason to celebrate, they were once again in the thick of war, but he had a beautiful wife and he was going to be a father. The easy joy that had once pervaded his soul at the news of Lily's pregnancy in 1979 and of Harry's first Christmas in 1980 wasn't coming for him this year.

He no longer regretted his marriage, Harry's strong harsh words had been a slap in the face and enough to realise what a fool he was being. He just couldn't dredge up any real feeling, he felt apathetic. Dora had made him dig out all of the decorations from the attic and was now merrily making the Tonks family home as festive as ever. She loved Christmas, it was something he'd learnt about her early on, she truly felt the magic of the season. He felt nothing. He'd come out today for a regular scouting mission, to sense the mood, see what new propaganda techniques the ministry aka Voldemort were using this week, see if there was any resistance brewing. It sickened him that this is what they were reduced to but this was the type of war Voldemort was making them fight. He'd taken power quickly and cleanly leaving doubt that he had actually done so; there had been no bloodbath except for increasing numbers of revels in muggle neighbourhoods. It wasn't like last time where there were battles each week with trials and executions. This time he had official power meaning they couldn't fight him openly and he wasn't leaving himself open to attack either. There was nothing to do but try and find the precious few people who had noticed that something was amiss and bind them all together under the Order's banner, ready and waiting for when it came to a head and they were called upon to fight. He'd walked around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and found nothing which was as depressing as the rain. It was time to head home; he brought to mind the three D's and disapparated, his wand in hand, a curse on his lips. All was quiet, all was well.

Remus knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Andromeda demanded bringing a faint smile to his lips. They were under the fidelius, only four people knew the secret and Ted was hardly likely to knock and neither would Death Eaters.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, werewolf, husband to Nymphadora who prefers to be known as Tonks or Dora, soon to be a father to . . ." Remus was cut off by Andromeda opening the door, she'd heard enough.

"Did you see or hear . . .?" Andromeda tailed off at Remus' grim expression. She forced a smile onto her face. "It's good to have you back safely. Nymphadora is in the living room, I'm sure she'd . . . excuse me," Andromeda bustled off towards the kitchen. She'd come to accept him over the few months he'd been living under her roof but there was still a cold formality between them. As such she would never let him see her cry. Remus took off his sodden raincoat and hung it on the rack to dry; stiffly he pulled off his shoes and placed them carefully to the side of the hall out of the way. He then padded into the living room to see Dora. Remus stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. She was winding tinsel around the tree which was already bursting with lights and ornaments. The whole room could almost double as Santa's Grotto, it was very warm and Christmassy but he still didn't feel the magic.

"Is it a Tonks tradition that the tree can't be seen for the decorations?" Remus opened; Tonks whipped round and almost threw herself at him hugging him tightly. She did this every time he came home as if reassuring herself that he was real. He held her just as tightly when he woke in the night when old and new fears and insecurities ruled him. Tonks pulled away and wrinkled her nose.

"You're damp," she complained.

"It's raining, well sleeting," Remus said morosely. "It's Christmas, it's winter, it should be snowing. It's not Christmas without snow." Tonks looked at him for a moment with a serious expression before she smirked.

"That's easily fixed," she waved her wand and showered him with fake snow. Remus raised an eyebrow and brushed the dusty mixture off his sleeve. "Oh come on Remus," Tonks pleaded, sending jets of fake snow around the living room, making it a veritable winter wonderland. Remus looked at her and noted for the first time the tension lines around her eyes. Her smile was bright but it didn't reach her eyes, she was trying so hard for the holiday spirit, least of all he could do was try to simulate it for her as well. He looked round the room and found that he didn't have to put much force into a smile and there was nothing fake about his smile when he grabbed Dora by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, falling backwards onto the armchair behind him.

"When I was a boy we had a tree. It wasn't as well decorated as this one but it was a real tree. Every year I would go with my dad and we'd chop down a tree and bring it back,"

"Very manly," Tonks teased, leaning backwards fully into Remus' arms and sighing in contentment.

"Yes," Remus said in a serious tone, his lips quirking, "We'd get the tree in the house and decorate it but the decoration would not be complete without the train."

"Train?" Tonks questioned, tracing patterns on the back of Remus' hands which were holding her securely against him.

"Yes I had the Hogsmeade Express in miniature; it went round the tree on a small track. I could sit and watch it for hours," Remus smiled in remembrance.

"That's a nice story," Tonks commented. Remus said nothing in response to that, saying that the train set, his pride and joy, had been sold one Christmas after he'd been bitten as the money was more valuable than sentiment, would ruin the story. "What do you think this little one's Christmas next year will be like?" Tonks rubbed a hand over her enlarged stomach. Remus stared over at the tree and with surprisingly little effort he saw himself over there entertaining a baby boy with turquoise hair with baby proof fake snow. He saw future Tonks come in from the kitchen, two drinks in hand, nearly tripping on the edge of the sofa as she had done so many times before, and him saving her with a quick stabilising spell as he done many times before. On seeing her Teddy, that would be a perfect name, clapped excitedly and his hair turned red to match Remus' Weasley sweater which Tonks had commandeered at some point. The war would be over by then, the world a better place, he could provide for his son. A modest pile of gifts appeared under the tree, the wrapping paper a mix of Quidditch players and the Weird Sisters.

"I think that Teddy will have a great Christmas," Remus said, his eyes still lost to the image, it was a beautiful image and what he realised they were fighting for.

"Teddy?" Tonks voice cracked. Remus looked down, suddenly realising what he'd said. Before he could say anything Tonk's hurriedly continued, "It's perfect."

"Teddy Lupin," Remus smiled, he couldn't believe it, he was going to have a son.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Tonks corrected. Remus felt a constricting feeling in his chest, the feeling of sheer joy pervading his soul. He leant down and just as his lips touched Tonks there was a clatter. They sprang apart, wands in hand. "What was that? Mum!" Tonks called. Andromeda emerged from the kitchen, her wand clasped firmly in her hand.

"I heard it too. I think it came from the roof," she said. All three sets of eyes darted to the stairs.

"Well I know it's Christmas Eve but I think it's a little too early to be Santa's sleigh and reindeer," Tonks quipped, her eyes meeting Remus'. He nodded in understanding. She'd stay down here with her mother; he'd go check the attic. With his heart hammering in his chest Remus climbed the stairs. With a muttered spell he opened the panel on the ceiling into the attic and drew the ladder down.

"Homenum revelio," Remus whispered, there was no human presence in the attic but that didn't mean anything. There could be any number of dark creatures. He opted not to use the ladder hoping for some measure of surprise should there be an intruder, instead he used the hover charm and rocketed up into the attic, twisting and landing deftly on his feet. The illumination orb cast light over the vast majority of the attic but there were still shadows and hiding places with boxes. Remus jumped as he heard the clatter again, whipping round as it came from behind him and firing a spell. There was a small explosion and feathers started to rain everywhere, he'd hit an old pillow. Remus raked his eyes over that area and they latched onto the window, the latch had come loose. He might have knocked it when he was up here earlier getting down the decorations. Angry at his own carelessness which had frightened him, Tonks and Andromeda, Remus sent more spells than were probably strictly necessary at the attic window probably making it the most secure window in the house. He then climbed down the ladder, doused the illumination orb, and shut the attic up again.

"It's fine, just a loose window," Remus reassured them as soon as he reached the living room.

"Oh good," Andromeda sighed in relief, taking off towards the kitchen once more.

"Potterwatch is going to be on soon," Tonks said shakily. Remus sat back down on the armchair and Tonks gratefully snuggled up against him once more. "Password was Sirius,"

"There's no news, we would have heard," Remus said, his grim mood returning. Potterwatch always brought to mind Harry. He regretted everyday their last meeting and although he didn't regret the outcome as it had made him see the truth, he regretted how it had left things between them. He'd never been who he should have been to him. Dumbledore had forbidden contact for his first ten years and no matter how he had begged wouldn't tell him Harry's location. After so much time had passed he had no idea how to approach him, Harry was exiled at school or back at the secret location, he'd despaired of ever meeting him. Then he'd been hired as the defence teacher and that had forever cast him as a professor and placed a distance between them that he thought would never be breached, there was a formality there. Even if he'd wanted to step into Sirius position he couldn't, Harry would never regard him as an Uncle or Godparent which is what he would have been had things been different.

"I'm sure Harry's fine Remus," Tonks said firmly, her tone brooking no argument. The radio crackled.

"Hello and welcome to a special Christmas episode of Potterwatch," Lee Jordan said, there was laughter in the background, one or both of the Weasley twins Remus thought. "I'm your host River and before we get started on the updates on the war let me wish you all, well all supporters of the anti Chief Death Eaters movement, a very Merry Christmas." Despite himself Remus found himself smiling. Lee Jordan had also been a funny commentator; it was his tone, much like the Weasley twins he could make everything seem like one big joke. He could be serious when necessary but he was also perfect for spreading joy, a good thing for a Christmas Eve when people were having trouble finding much Christmas spirit.

"Remus," Tonks squealed, "Feel this," she pulled his hand over her stomach and held it there. After a beat Remus felt a strong kick. He was going to be a father. Maybe it wasn't snowing but maybe it was going to be a good Christmas after all.


End file.
